Pet Sitter
by unholynight
Summary: Blaine has gotten a call to take care of a little 'kitten' name Kurt.


**Just a short one shot I've been thinking about. **

**I don't own anything. The plot belongs to an anime, and the characters belong to Glee. I just wrote it if the characters were Kurt and Blaine. **

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a yawn as he sat in his college's cafeteria. It hadn't been long since he had woken up only to realize that he didn't have classes that day. Since he had already gotten up and dressed, he figured he should just stay awake and hang out on campus for a while.<p>

As he walked past a few art students, his cell went off with his work ring tone. Since he couldn't really do part time or full time work, Blaine had set up a small pet sitting business.

"Hello?-yes, any animal…Oh, a kitten? It's no problem…and your address?….around what time?…yes, I can be there…it's name?…that's a nice name for a kitten. Alright…goodbye."

Blaine hung up and smiled. He hadn't gotten to take care of a cat since he began pet sitting. It was usually only dogs. He had gotten to take care of an iguana for a day though.

" Better go now so the little guy isn't by himself too long."

Blaine arrived at the apartment complex and took the key that had been left for him to enter the place. He walked inside and took his shoes off as to not dirty the pristine looking carpet.

"Kurt? Kurt? Come on out little fella, I'm not gonna hurt you. Kuuuurttie." Blaine looked around the living room for a few moments until he heard rustling in the closet. He looked towards the closed door and swallowed.

"Who would keep a poor kitten in a closet." Slowly, he opened the door and looked down, hoping to see the kitten alright.

Blaine's eyes widened as he gasped in shock and fell back on the carpet. He tried to scoot, but he was frozen in place.

"Wha-wha….a b-body….corpse…" Suddenly, the 'corpse' moved. Blaine took a closer look.

It was a young man, about his age. A young NAKED man. His wrists were handcuffed together while leather kept his arms bound. His ankles were also strapped as ropes bounded his thighs and calves. Small cuts also littered his creamy white skin. When Blaine looked back up, clear glasz eyes bore into his own hazel ones.

The strapped down person moved again, as if trying to get free. Blaine was about to ask why he was like that until he noticed the ball gag. The blush that had begun on Blaine's face had completely spread so that the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"Here, I-I'll help you out of these."

About ten minutes later, Blaine and the young man sat in the living floor. Blaine couldn't help but look at the man before him. If he wasn't covered in cuts, Blaine would have thought he was a model. He had taken everything but the handcuffs off of him since he didn't know where the key was.

"Damn that asshole. If you're going to do it, then do it and get it over with." Blaine wasn't sure what was going on.

"He sent you, didn't he?" Blaine was beyond confused of what was happening. "Um, he?"

"You were calling my name. You heard from him, didn't you?"

"What? No! That's the kitten! I'm just a pet sitter!" Blaine couldn't help feel he had been tricked somehow.

Kurt kept looking at Blaine until a sigh escaped his lips and he smirked. "So that's how it is. That guy really likes these games. Sorry, but just consider yourself having gotten bitten."

"Wait…you're, Kurt. But the Kitten Kurt, where's the kitten…the….uh…"

Suddenly, Blaine was pushed back. He gasped as h felt Kurt, whom was most definitely not a kitten, snap open his pants and pull down his zipper.

"You see, when things don't go the way he plans, he goes crazy. And if he does, you'll be in trouble too. So it's okay. I don't carry any diseases, and I wont show you a bad time. If guys aren't your thing, close your eyes."

Blaine's mouth opened in a silent moan as Kurt began to suck on him. He could feel as the fair skinned man took him all him. He opened his eyes to see Kurt licking him from base to tip. As if Blaine's cock was like a popsicle.

"You're a pretty large size aren't you. Look's like it'll be a little rough. I don't have any lotion."

Blaine's eyes widened as he was suddenly straddled. His teeth shook as he watched Kurt lower himself onto his dick. It definitely was a pretty tight fit.

Kurt grit his teeth as he managed to fully get the 'pet sitter' in. He had been stretched already, but this guy was slightly larger than what he was prepared for.

Carefully, Kurt began to move. He could feel this guy reach very deep inside. "N-Name."

Blaine was in bliss. He hadn't had sex in a pretty long time, and now, even though he was technically being taken advantage of, it felt good, better than good, it felt incredible.

"Blaine." He managed to grunt as Kurt rode him. Blaine looked down between them and noticed Kurt's hardened cock. He reached over and began to stroke the head, then down the length.

Kurt gasped when Blaine grabbed him. "You, don't have to do that." Blaine ignored him though and kept moving his hand.

Kurt suddenly stood up then turned. He went back down on the floor so his ass was sticking up, presenting himself to Blaine. "Please…enter me…."

Blaine tried to even his breathing as he shakily went to Kurt. He grabbed the other's hips and pushed in only to be enveloped in heat that left his arms shaking as he gripped Kurt tighter. His thrusts got faster as Kurt relaxed his muscles.

Blaine couldn't help but lean forward and bite on Kurt's shoulders. He wound his arms around a tight and lean stomach as he pushed in deeper.

Kurt opened his mouth as he felt Goosebumps make their way up his arms and legs.

Blaine pulled out and lifted Kurt up and pushed him onto the couch. He lifted pale legs up around his shoulders and thrusted back in.

"Y-you're good." Kurt gasped when Blaine hit his pleasure spot. He reached up and brought Blaine's face closer to his.

Both men were suddenly over each other and kissing wildly. Saliva dribbled down Kurt's chin as he nipped Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine pulled Kurt off the couch and onto the floor as he moved. He wanted to be deeper inside Kurt. He could feel himself getting close, but he wanted more.

Blaine pushed one of Kurt's legs of his shoulder and straddled it making Kurt be on his side.

Kurt felt Blaine go deeper than before in that position. He knew he was close and so was Blaine.

One again, their position was switched so Kurt was once again straddling Blaine. "M'close….what, should I do?"

Kurt felt his teeth rattle, he was about to reach his limit. "Inside, come….inside…" Not long after, both were coming. Kurt fell forwards onto Blaine as he shot his load over their stomachs.

Blaine felt his entire body shaking. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a while.

Kurt waited until Blaine softened until he got up and sat on the carpet. Blaine also sat up and looked around.

Kurt handed him a tissue to clean up and put his close up his pants. "Um, so…"

Kurt sighed and looked up to Blaine since he had gotten up. "It was good. Thank you. But I think you should leave before he comes back." Blaine gave a half smile.

"Will you be ok?" Kurt only nodded.

Blaine ran down the hall as he left the apartment. As soon as he was out, he used his cell to delete his pet sitting service page he had made online.

Kurt was laying on the carpet face down the door to the apartment opened again. He looked over at the feet that walked over to him. He felt a foot on his butt.

"I see he fed you till you were full." Kurt felt the 'food' run down his opening. He shook his head as he sat up.

"I've let you do everything to me because I loved you. Up to the point of letting you humiliate me. I know now that it was pretty stupid. So now, I'm leaving you. Find yourself another pet."

Blaine, once again, sat at the school's cafeteria. He sighed for the millionth time. It had been almost a week since the incident, but he still couldn't forget about Kurt. That was when someone suddenly sat in front of him.

He looked up to see the very same face he had seen at the apartment. "Y-you, but how?" Kurt smirked. "I go to this school."

Blaine knitted his eyebrows when he noticed the bandage around Kurt's eye and forehead and neck. He also looked at the cast on Kurt's forearm. "What, did he…"

Kurt nodded. "It was his present to me for leaving him. He also kicked me out. So now, I'm a stray. You wouldn't happen to be kind enough to buy this hungry kitten some lunch would you?" Blaine smiled as he shook his head. "Not al all. I wouldn't mind adopting you either."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it! Hope you guys liked! Oh, the anime is actually 2 guys going it like mad crazy. If anyone's interested in watching it, it's called sensitive pornograph. It's got 2, 15 minute stories. So, yeah. If interested, check it out! Well, that's about it!<strong>

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz! **


End file.
